


Shattered Innocence

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Albus agreed to spend a week at Malfoy Manor, he couldn't have imagined how much it would change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_rarities 2009 on LJ.

“I’m nervous,” said Albus, biting his nails. He was sitting on the floor of Scorpius’ room, making his way through a pile of Chocolate Frogs, searching for cards he didn’t have yet. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t stop fidgeting with his clothes.

Scorpius sighed and rolled his eyes. “Still nervous about meeting my dad?” he asked exasperatedly. “Come on, it’s not a big deal. I’ve met your parents and I wasn’t nervous at all, even though your dad is the bloody Boy Who Lived. Or is it the Man Who Lived, nowadays?” He chewed his lip thoughtfully and shrugged, going back to his Chocolate Frogs.

“I know,” Albus murmured, blushing a little. He felt silly being this nervous but he couldn’t help it. He’d never met Scorpius’ father before and from what he’d heard of him, Draco Malfoy was...impressive, to say the least. “But it’s just… Your dad is… I don’t know.” He sighed. “And you know I always get nervous when I meet strangers.”

“Yeah,” Scorpius said, grinning and waving a card from a Chocolate Frog both of them needed. Of course it would never occur to Scorpius to give it to Albus. “But seriously… Just relax. He’s okay. A bit intimidating, maybe, but he really is okay once you get to know him.”

He gave Albus a comforting smile. Then he smirked and quirked an elegant eyebrow. “Besides… He’s very good-looking.”

Albus’ eyes almost rolled out of his skull as he stared at Scorpius. He knew Scorpius was right; he’d seen Draco Malfoy on platform 9 ¾ when he was eleven and he was a handsome man. But that Scorpius would say such a thing about his father disturbed him a little. He shook his head and sighed again, still not managing to calm down.

“Albus,” Scorpius sighed again, giving him a frustrated look. “I said don’t worry about it. He’s totally going to like you, so stop fidgeting.”

“I’m not fidgeting!” Albus lied but he knew Scorpius was right. If he didn’t calm down soon, he’d embarrass himself in front of his friend’s dad and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. After a minute, he even managed to relax for a brief moment, but then he heard a deep, male voice calling Scorpius’ name from downstairs. Albus’ eyes widened, his heart started racing all over again. “Oh no,” he whispered, swallowing nervously.

Scorpius sighed and shook his head. “You really are a hopeless case,” he said, rolling his eyes and getting up. “He’s not going to kill you, for Merlin’s sakes. Now come on. My dad doesn’t like waiting.”

Albus nodded and quickly scrambled to his feet, brushing non-existent dirt from his clothes, and tried to flatten his impossibly messy hair. “How do I look?” he asked with an unsure look at his best friend.

Scorpius looked him up and down, lifting a critical eyebrow. “Presentable,” he said, making Albus whimper. Scorpius groaned and waved his hand impatiently. “You’re gorgeous. Now move!” Then he turned around and walked down the stairs. Albus followed him uncertainly, fumbling with his robes and hoping that Scorpius’ father would like him.

He couldn’t even explain why he was so nervous about meeting him. It wasn’t as if anyone could prevent them from being friends; not even Scorpius’ father. But Albus hated it when people disliked him. It had never happened so far, as far as he knew but he still had a bad feeling about this.

His breath hitched when they walked into the living room and he saw the tall, slim figure of Scorpius’ father. He had turned his back to them and was busy pouring himself a glass of Scotch. Albus looked at the tall man with the broad shoulders and the elegant, black robes and felt immediately intimidated. The man’s presence was intimidating, even though he had not even really seen him yet.

What he did see was Mr. Malfoy’s platinum hair which was so long that it reached his mid-thigh, and Albus immediately fell in love with it. It also made him feel even more uncomfortable because his own hair looked catastrophic to say the least.

He gasped softly and wanted to grab Scorpius’ hand but he knew that his friend didn’t like being touched. He bit his lip instead and stared at the floor until he heard a rustling of clothes and knew that Scorpius’ father was turning around.

He looked up and into those pale, slightly narrowed, grey eyes and stopped breathing altogether. The look the older man was giving him was imperious and made Albus shiver because it felt as if he were looking right through him. Draco took a few steps towards them, his long, black robes fluttering as did his hair.

He looked Albus up and down critically and Al felt oddly exposed and was tempted to hide behind Scorpius. He didn’t, though, and instead just blushed and looked away; hoping Mr. Malfoy liked what he saw. He didn’t know why it was so important to him. Scorpius was his best friend and he just wanted the approval of Mr. Malfoy and to know that he was good enough to be a Malfoy’s friend.

“So,” the quiet, velvety voice of Scorpius’ father finally said, “this is Albus, I suppose.”

Scorpius nodded and patted Albus’ shoulder. “Yes, father. Albus Potter. Albus...this is my father, Draco Malfoy.”

Albus looked up at him shyly and held out a shaky, sweaty hand. “He-Hello Mr. Malfoy. It’s an ho-honour to meet you,” he said and was horrified when his voice came out all high-pitched and girly and he stuttered. Great first impression.

A small, almost unnoticeable smirk appeared on the older man’s face and he arched an elegant, pale eyebrow as he glanced at the out-held hand for a moment before turning around again and walking back to his liquor cabinet. “Your mother wants to see you, Scorpius,” he said, not turning around. “She is in the sitting room; I suppose she wants you to join her to your grandparents as they have just returned from their vacation in Russia.”

Scorpius frowned and shot a quick glance at Albus and was about to ask something when Draco interrupted him. “Don’t worry about Albus,” he said in that same low voice that made shivers run down Albus’ back, “I will entertain your friend. No need to worry.”

Scorpius nodded and whispered an apology to Albus before leaving the room, leaving Albus all alone with his father. Albus’ eyes widened and he wanted to follow Scorpius out of the room and just go home, even though he was supposed to spend a week at the Manor, but something kept him in the room. It was probably the fear that if he left now, he would disappoint and upset Mr. Malfoy somehow and he really didn’t want to risk that. He took a deep, nervous breath, his eyes fixed to the floor as he tried to brush a strand of black hair behind his ear.

“Can I offer you a drink?” Draco asked and poured the boy a glass of Scotch, not waiting for his response. “Sit down. You don’t want to stand there the entire time, do you?”

Albus licked his suddenly dry lips and shook his head before quickly walking to one of the long couches with the dark red velvet cushions and sitting down on the very edge of it.

“I apologize for Scorpius’ rather abrupt departure,” Draco said, making his way towards Albus, placing their glasses on the small glass table and sitting down in an armchair very close to Albus.

Albus felt his heart speed up and looked at him with fearful eyes, shaking his head. “It- It’s okay, I…,” he said but didn’t know what to say and so thought it better to just shut up. He tended to babble when he was nervous and the last thing he needed right now was to make an arse out of himself in front of Scorpius’ father.

“Am I making you nervous?” Draco asked, looking at him intently and making Albus blush again. There was just something about the older man that made Albus all fidgety and nervous. He swallowed hard and nodded hesitantly, looking at his hands on his lap.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” Mr. Malfoy said, smiling almost reassuringly. But at the same time there was still something slightly cold about the way he was looking at him. “I just want to talk to you for a little. You can still leave if you want to.”

Albus shook his head and mentally kicked himself for being so impolite. “No, it’s...it’s fine, I’m just a little, uh...nervous.” He blushed again and bit his lip, looking at the other man, still a little warily.

Draco chuckled and arched that perfect eyebrow again. “I can see that. Why don’t you take a sip of your drink? It will help you relax, I promise,” he said, picking up the glass and handing it to Albus. Albus reached out a shaky hand to take the glass, his heart skipping a beat when his cold fingers brushed Draco’s warm ones.

“Thank you,” he said politely and brought the glass to his lips, sniffing tentatively. It was alcohol, Albus could tell. He hadn’t even tried a beer and didn’t know what this was but he had a suspicion that it was much stronger than Butterbeer. He placed the glass between his lips and took a hesitant sip, grimacing at the unfamiliar and not really pleasant taste.

Draco chuckled and gave him a knowing smirk. “Just knock it back,” he said. “You have to drink it quickly. It will burn a little but I promise you that it will make you feel better.”

Albus nodded and closed his eyes as he hit back the drink, coughing at the burn in his throat and spilling a little of it as he tried to force the tears out of his eyes. It definitely wasn’t pleasant. Why would anyone want to drink this? He rubbed his eyes and put the glass back onto the table, smiling shyly at the older man.

Draco was still staring at him with that undecipherable look and Albus blushed yet again. It seemed to be all he could do today. “How is your father?” Draco asked suddenly and Albus was glad for the break of silence and grateful to have something to talk about.

“He’s well, thank you,” said Albus, shrugging. “He works a lot but he’s okay, I suppose.” He didn’t know what else to say and Draco didn’t seem particularly interested in his reply anyway.

“Do you ever find it difficult?” Draco asked, analyzing the golden liquid in his glass absentmindedly. “Being the son of Harry Potter and being friends with my son? I suppose you know that we weren’t exactly friends at school.”

Albus nodded. “Y-Yes, I know,” he said, nodding. “I… No, I don’t really find it difficult. I mean… We’re at Hogwarts most of the time and it seems like no one really remembers it. Your rivalry, I mean. And I don’t really care anyway because I like Scorpius and…” He shrugged and was silent.

Draco nodded, looking at him with his piercing grey eyes. Albus felt a lump in his throat and swallowed heavily. “Well, I approve of your friendship with my son,” Draco said. “Your brother could improve his manners significantly but you seem to have a good influence on my son. One I feel he desperately needs.”

Albus blushed and smiled hesitantly. “Thank you, sir,” he said softly, feeling flattered that Mr. Malfoy not only approved of their friendship but also thought him a good influence. He looked up curiously when the older man undid the clip at the collar of his robes, slipped off the expensive brooch and set it on the table by the drink before shrugging out of the outfit. Underneath, he wore a thin silk button up shirt and a pair of slacks that hung low on his hips, the outfit completely white and a perfect contrast to the dark black of the robes. He hung up his robes and returned with a glass of water for Albus.

“You have never drunk alcohol before, have you?” he asked, chuckling softly.

Albus shook his head and gratefully accepted the glass of water. The bit of alcohol he’d drunk had already made him dizzy and he felt tired, all of a sudden. He took a sip of water, then traced the rim of the glass with his index. “Thank you,” he said softly, looking up, his breath hitching again. Mr. Malfoy was so beautiful, dressed all in white, the long blond hair brushing past his hips. Albus was sure that this had to be what angels looked like.

“Uh...and thank you,” he said again, blushing. “For approving of our friendship, I mean, and for letting me stay here.” He felt a little stupid and infinitely nervous and wondered when Scorpius would be back. Why had he just abandoned him here like this?

"Of course I approve. You are a good boy,” Draco said, keeping his eyes locked intently on Albus. He sipped his drink, stroking the tips of his fingers against the glass in thought. "You are very smart. And also a very attractive young man. I do highly approve of Scorpius’ choice. Hopefully he will not be too horrible an influence. Tell me, though, do your preferences lean in the same ways of your oldest brother?"

Albus frowned and looked at him curiously; he had no idea what the older man could be talking about. He didn’t have a very good relationship with James. His brother was fifteen and still spent most of his time bullying and teasing Albus. He didn’t know in what sense their ‘preferences’ could lean in the same way.

“I don’t understand,” he admitted, frowning a little and downing the rest of his water, putting the glass back on the table. Draco gave him a smirk and folded one of his long legs over the other, still giving him that weird, intense look. Albus wasn’t sure he liked that look as it had something almost...predatory.

"Your brother, James,” Draco said and gave Albus a searching look. “At last year’s Yule Ball, he was found with an Auror nearly twice his age in the gardens. Nothing too inappropriate. But I am certain your father wasn't pleased at the duel implication of his son's homosexuality, as well as his son's predilection for those older than him."

“What?” Albus stared at him, not knowing what to say. James was...gay? And he had done something with a man that much older than him? And his father knew? How was this possible? And why had he apparently completely missed this? It would explain, though, why his parents had been so tense during the Christmas holidays last year, and the entire last months, now that Albus thought about it.

He looked at Mr. Malfoy curiously before he realized that he hadn’t answered his question. Were his preferences the same? Albus’ eyes widened when he understood the question, and he swallowed hard, looking at his empty glass of Scotch and suddenly wishing he had more of it. The beverage really had made him feel much more at ease.

As if Draco could read his mind, he reached for the bottle and poured him another glass. Albus smiled gratefully and took the glass, drinking a large sip. It still burned but he was slowly getting used to the taste.

He sipped his drink and avoided looking at Draco. He’d always been convinced that he liked girls. He’d had some girlfriends at school. They had never lasted for more than a few weeks and nothing had happened. Really nothing. He hadn’t even kissed anyone. And if he liked boys... He had honestly never thought about it. He’d never felt attracted to a boy his age, let alone someone that much older than him. He shyly looked up at Draco again, not knowing how to answer his question.

Draco sat back and folded his hands in his lap, giving Albus a slight smirk. “It is a feeling of power, for one your age. To be wanted by someone that much older. To know the length they would go to, to have you, since it is dangerous for men of that Auror’s age to be with one your brother’s age. They could be fired, disgraced, or worse. But for him to have wanted your brother that strongly? I imagine it was a blow to James to have such a whirlwind romance ruined. Don't you think?" He studied him closely. "Can you imagine being wanted like that, Albus?" Albus shivered because it seemed the older man’s voice had become so much huskier and low while he’d said that.

"What, me?" Albus asked incredulously after he'd sipped on his Scotch a little. "No... James is the good-looking one of us. I wouldn't... I mean. No one would want me that way...," he said, shrugging a little. He didn't exactly know what the older man was trying to imply but Albus was getting a little more relaxed because of the effects of the alcohol.

Draco leaned forward, the short distance between their seats making it easy for him to slide his hand onto Albus’ thigh. The large palm and fingers seemed like they could almost encircle the thin leg, and he let his touch trail rather inappropriately up, till the digits nearly brushed Albus’ groin. "And if someone did, Albus?" he asked, moving his thumb in a steady circle.

Albus' eyes widened almost comically and he nearly dropped the glass he was still holding. He stared at the large, elegant hand on his thigh and swallowed hard, not daring to breathe. His heart had sped up at the first touch and it took him some time to gather the courage to look up into the older man's eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then just mouthed 'What?', no sound coming out.

"If someone wanted you that much, Albus, would you be averse to the idea?" Draco asked again, and now his voice was definitely lower and huskier. He slid the backs of his fingers from Albus' thigh, tracing them over the boy's stomach then up to his neck, gently wrapping his hand around it and petting his jaw, the hold strangely possessive and comforting.

"I...," Albus started and didn't know what to say. He was starting to understand that Draco...wanted him? But he hadn't processed the information completely yet. "I don't know," he whispered, his eyes fluttering a little at the gentle touches, and he leaned into the hand on his neck unconsciously.

Albus watched the older man move his other hand to the back pocket of his trousers, pulling out his wand to cast some spells. He didn’t know what they were as he didn’t see anything happen and he was far too distracted by Draco’s hand on his neck to really think about it.

He let out a surprised gasp when Draco suddenly leaned forward to plant his hands on the back of the couch so that his body was surrounding Albus, his legs on either side of him. He moved forward, tracing his lips over Albus’ jaw. “Make up your mind, boy,” he ordered, again using that rough voice that, in combination with the feel of Draco’s breath on his face, made Albus shiver and his mind switch off.

Just when Albus was about to say that he wasn’t sure, Draco slid his hand down and cupped Albus’ groin firmly, rubbing it while he trailed his tongue up his neck. Albus let out a surprised squeak and shivered yet again when he heard Draco’s low chuckle in his ear. “Though I think I know what you’ll say,” he whispered, and Albus couldn’t agree more.

The large hand rubbing steadily against his erection made his mind cloud over and he swallowed nervously as he nodded, his traitorous hips jerking up into the touch of their own accord. Draco drew back a little to look into Albus’ eyes. Albus shivered at the intensity of Draco’s eyes and he hesitantly reached out to touch Draco’s hair. He twirled a strand around his finger, looking at it in awe.

He felt dizzy, both from the alcohol and the proximity of the other man. The touches felt so good, he never wanted them to stop. He tore his eyes away from Draco’s hair and looked into his eyes, smiling shyly. Draco returned the smile, and then leaned forward to gently nuzzle their lips together, covering Albus’ mouth with his own. Albus knew the basics of kissing and so he wasn’t surprised when he soon felt Draco’s tongue probing at his lips, demanding entrance.

Albus closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath through his nose, slowly parting his lips and moaning when Draco’s grip on his erection tightened while his tongue found its way into his mouth. He met it with his own, caressing it gently and still unable to get over how good this felt. He let out another moan, and Draco seemed to take that as a confirmation that Albus wanted this and as a permission to swiftly remove Albus’ robes, leaving him in only his boxers. Albus praised the idea he’d had that morning, of wanting to wear traditional wizard robes instead of his normal jeans and t-shirt; he’d wanted to make a good impression with Scorpius’ dad. And it seemed that he had.

“Good boy,” Draco murmured against his lips and Albus felt the tips of Draco’s fingers trail over his collarbone, then down his chest to gently rub his nipple. Albus gasped in surprise and leaned his head back, giving Draco the opportunity to start nibbling on his collarbone.

Albus wasn’t sure what was expected of him, so he just let Draco do what he wanted. It felt too good to push him away; and why would he want to do that anyway? He was sure Draco wasn’t going to hurt him... Or was he?

When Draco tore his lips away from Albus’ body for a moment to lock his eyes with Albus’, Albus looked up at him innocently, feeling exposed and a little self-conscious now that he was only wearing his boxers. He swallowed nervously, hoping that Draco liked what he saw. The kiss had been so sweet and gentle; almost affectionate.

When Draco noticed the uncertain look on Albus’ face, he smiled at him again, approving and comforting, before letting himself take in Albus’ body. He ran his hands over the slender chest and stomach, licking his lips. “So beautiful,” he whispered, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. “I need to see more of you.” He wasn’t asking permission and quickly pulled Albus’ boxers down, licking his lips again at what was revealed. “You’re perfect.”

The butterflies in Albus’ stomach were getting more intense by the minute and he blushed when Draco was so obviously staring at his, in Albus’ opinion, small erection. At the compliments however, he relaxed a little and gave Draco a shy smile. “Thank you,” he murmured, suddenly wishing he could see more of Draco as well. “So are you.”

“I am?” Draco asked with a slight smirk, his eyes dark with want. He moved Albus so that his back was resting against the armrest of the couch, sliding his hands up Albus’ thighs. Albus closed his eyes, his heart racing and when he looked up, he moaned softly at the raw lust reflected in Draco’s eyes.

Draco’s warm hands on his thighs felt reassuring, but then Draco tugged his legs up and apart, laying himself down between them and grinding against him. Albus’ heart leaped at the feel of the large, hard bulge in Draco’s pants that was now almost in direct contact with his own pulsing erection.

Draco shifted a little and his next grind was aimed directly against Albus’ entrance, making the boy’s eyes widen and a surprised gasp escape his lips. Part of Draco’s groin was still rubbing against Albus’ cock, and it felt so fucking good! Albus felt like he was in heaven and he never ever wanted this to stop.

He was surprised by how quickly he’d given in to Draco but it just felt so good... He still had the vague feeling that what they were doing here was wrong but...if it felt this good, it couldn’t be wrong... right? His heart was racing, his breathing speeding up as Draco continued to grind against him, his hair hanging around Albus like a curtain. Albus couldn’t help but reach out to touch it again, sliding his fingers through the long, silky strands, resisting the urge to tug on them.

“You’re a very good boy,” Draco cooed again, lifting Albus’ hips from the cushions to get a better angle. Then he stopped and Albus almost whined in disappointment. He watched Draco reach over to his glass, dipping two fingers into the Scotch before holding them in front of Albus’ slightly parted lips.

Albus was still panting and a little surprised when he felt Draco’s fingers at his mouth. He looked at him curiously, his lips parting for a moan when he saw Draco’s now dark grey eyes staring down at him. Draco used Albus’ momentary surprise to slip his two large fingers into his mouth. “Suck,” he commanded and even though Albus’ cheeks blushed at the idea of sucking Draco’s fingers, he did as he was told because he liked being told he was a good boy. He sucked Draco’s fingers into his mouth and closed his eyes as he caressed them with his tongue, his heart fluttering in triumph when his action made the other man moan in pleasure. He opened his eyes half-way and looked up at Draco through his lashes, loving the look on the older man’s face.

Much too soon, Draco pulled his fingers out again, a bit of saliva trickling down Albus’ chin. A moment later, he felt one of Draco’s long, elegant fingers pry at his hole, and his first instinct was to clench around the surprising intrusion. It felt odd, and Albus furrowed his brow in concentration when Draco’s finger sank in at a steady pace. Albus tried to figure out if he liked this or not. It didn’t hurt exactly but he didn’t see any pleasure in it either. He let out a soft moan, desperately trying to relax his muscles around the finger, wanting to please Draco so badly.

“Just relax,” urged Draco, and Albus finally managed to do it. “That’s it.” Albus smiled at the approval he saw in Draco’s eyes and then gasped when Draco pulled his finger out half-way before thrusting in again. “Stroke yourself,” Draco ordered, taking Albus’ free hand and lacing their fingers together as a show of support.

Albus nodded and he blushed a little as he wrapped his hand around his erection, moving it up and down. It was a little embarrassing to be touching himself in front of Draco but Draco wanted him to do it, so he did. And the finger inside him felt much better when he was doing this to himself at the same time.

A second finger probed at his hole, then pushed inside along with the first one. Albus furrowed his brow in discomfort and shifted a little to adjust to the fingers inside of him. He didn’t know how this was supposed to feel comfortable until Draco touched some spot inside of him that made him arch up and cry out in pleasure.

“OH!” he gasped, his eyes flying open and he found himself looking up at Draco’s face almost pleadingly. “Please,” he whispered, desperately needing to feel that again. He bit his lip and begged Draco with his eyes before they rolled into the back of his head when Draco repeated the action.

“That’s it,” Draco said again and chuckled, obviously amused by Albus’ begging.

Albus had almost forgotten that he still had his hand on his own cock, so he started stroking himself again, and combined with Draco’s insistent fingers inside of him, it was definitely the best feeling he’d ever experienced. But then it got even better when Draco shifted and leaned over him, swiping his tongue over the head of Albus’ erection and almost making Albus orgasm right then and there.

“So tight,” Draco groaned, his fingers starting to move in quick and fluid thrusts as he continued to suck on the head of Albus’ cock.

“Fuck!” Albus hissed in pleasure, then slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing again. He usually didn’t use that kind of language in front of grown-ups; his mother was very strict that way. But he couldn’t help it; it just felt too good! And Draco was licking him down there... Albus just had to open his eyes and watch him, his mouth hanging wide open.

The fingers hurt a little, even more so when Draco thrust in a third one. But at the same time, they also felt damn good and Albus kept pushing back at them, trying to get more. “Oh god,” he murmured, closing his eyes and panting heavily.

He yelped in pain and pleasure when Draco sank his teeth into his hip, marking him. “Mine,” he growled and started moving his fingers faster and harder. Albus didn’t know what he was feeling anymore; unsure whether it was pleasure or pain, but at this point he didn’t even care anymore; he just wanted to go on because Draco obviously liked the way he responded to his touches.

He whimpered in disappointment when Draco suddenly kept his fingers perfectly still, buried deep inside of him. He shifted a little, and soon Albus felt the older man’s hot breath ghost across his cheek, making goose bumps appear all over his body.

“I’m going to fuck you, Albus,” Draco hissed into his ear. “I’m going to fuck you, and once I start, I’m not going to stop, understand? This is your last chance to back out.” At the same time as he said those words, he jammed his fingers into Albus’ prostate, almost making him scream. He moved to lick over Albus’ penis again, looking up at him with hungry eyes. “Tell me to stop if you really want me to. Last chance.”

Albus’ jaw dropped a little at Draco’s words and he swallowed nervously, moaning a bit because Draco was still rubbing him from the inside. The realization of what they were doing here suddenly hit him like a fist in the face and he didn’t know what to say. Draco wanted to fuck him. Draco wanted to...be inside of him (hence all the stretching). He wanted to have sex with Albus.

He had never really thought about how two boys had sex together but he was starting to get the idea. Imagining Draco’s erection inside of him was arousing but at the same time also frightening. He was so...big! And the dangerous, hungry glint in those pale blue-grey eyes scared him too. He really didn’t know what to say. And the hungry look on Draco’s face somehow made him think that even if he said he didn’t want this, Draco wouldn’t stop. At the same moment, he felt ashamed to even think that Draco would hurt him.

“I... I don’t know,” he whispered fearfully, licking his lips unconsciously. He hoped that Draco didn’t hate him now, he just didn’t know if he wanted this or not. He didn’t even really know Draco! He’d always assumed he’d have his first time with someone he’d known for a long time. Someone he loved and who was...well, a girl. And younger. And now he was here, in this position with his best friend’s dad! He was suddenly very confused and insecure and looked up at Draco.

Draco moved to hover over him, cupping his face with his free hand and gently showering kisses over Albus’ cheeks and lips. The thrusting inside of him suddenly became slow and teasing; gentle circles, and the pleasure spot inside him was only nudged teasingly. Albus’ head was suddenly spinning again and he felt compelled to just give in to Draco.

He felt Draco nuzzle him and kiss his jaw. “You’ll be all right,” Draco promised in a soft voice, petting Albus’ neck. “I’m here. I’ll take care of you. I promise.” Another soft kiss was pressed against Albus’ lips. “Let me teach you, my little love.”

When Albus opened his eyes, he saw Draco’s white hair tumble around them like a protective curtain and all the affection Albus could see in those deep, beautiful eyes made Albus wonder why he’d even doubted Draco’s intentions. All his minor insecurities vanished at once and he nodded hesitantly, placing a soft, shy kiss on Draco’s lips; the first one he’d initiated, himself. “Okay,” he whispered and closed his eyes, concentrating once again on the fingers inside of him.

He frowned as a thought occurred to him and he looked up at Draco nervously. “It...it won’t hurt, right?” he whispered, tangling his fingers in Draco’s hair again.

Draco smiled; the first genuine smile Albus had seen on those beautiful, full lips. “Don’t be embarrassed to kiss me, love. You can do whatever you like.”

Nudging back into the fingers tangled in his hair, Draco started lightly twisting the ones inside of Albus, and he kissed his jaw. “I’m not going to lie to you. At first, it will hurt,” he admitted. “But that’s why I’m doing this.” He wiggled his fingers inside of Albus, making him gasp as he hit his prostate yet again. Albus wasn’t sure he would ever get used to how amazing that felt. “But it’ll start to feel really good as we go. I promise. The pain won’t last,” Draco continued. “And this will make it much easier.” He stretched out his fingers, showing just what “this” meant.

Albus nodded and smiled, feeling reassured. He let out soft moans when Draco stretched him, black spots appearing before his eyes. “Okay, I’m ready,” he said, looking up at Draco expectantly. His heart was still racing in his chest but he knew now that he wanted to try this. Draco called him love and he was so nice to him... He really wanted to know what it was like to have him inside of him; to be filled that way.

He whimpered when Draco withdrew his fingers, then watched curiously as Draco summoned a small vial of lotion. He poured a small amount of it into Albus palm before guiding Albus’ hand to Draco’s cock. Albus gasped at the feel of Draco’s hot, large erection in his hand, then moaned when Draco’s fingers were back inside of him.

“Rub the lotion over the shaft. But I want you to do something that would make me very happy,” Draco said slowly, watching Albus’ face intently, and Albus knew at that moment that he would do anything Draco asked of him. “I want you to put the tip of it in your mouth and suck like I did to you.”

Albus had expected this but he still bit his lip and looked at Draco’s erection nervously before nodding. “O-okay,” he said and licked his lips. He did as he was told, coating Draco’s penis with the lotion before shifting a little to get into a position that would allow him to bring his face in front of Draco’s erection. He looked up at him hesitantly, wondering if he’d be any good at this. But he still desperately wanted to please Draco, so he would at least give it a try. Draco knew that he had never done this before, so his expectations were probably not high enough for Albus to disappoint him. Or that was at least what he kept telling himself.

Draco leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Albus’ head. “Thank you,” he said gently and then his fingers inside of Albus were moving again, making Albus moan. He closed his eyes when Draco’s fingers were in his hair, rubbing his scalp and twirling the black, messy strands around his fingers. Then he gently rested his hand on the back of Albus’ neck, urging him down.

Albus gulped hard and opened his eyes to look at Draco’s erection once more, familiarizing himself with his member before letting his eyes fall closed again and opening his mouth. He closed his lips around the tip of Draco’s cock, sucking a little. He didn’t know if it felt good for Draco but if the little gasp was any indication, he was doing okay. He tried to take a little more of him into his mouth and managed just a little before he started sucking again. He wasn’t sure what to do with his tongue, so he just trailed it over the tip, frowning at the taste of the bitter pre-come he found there.

Draco hissed sharply and his hand in Albus’ hair tightened almost painfully while the fingers inside him curled in a way to force Albus’ hips up. They pressed harder inside of him and for a moment, Albus wondered if he was hurting Draco for him to do this to him.

“Good boy,” Draco half panted, half groaned, applying a bit of pressure to the back of Albus’ neck to keep him down, giving a very shallow thrust and making Albus gag slightly. He swallowed and frowned, trying to concentrate on making it feel so good for Draco. “Just a little bit,” Draco murmured, petting his hair. “You’re doing so well. That feels so good.”

The way Draco’s voice sounded, excited Albus; he was out of breath and groaning which had to mean that he liked it. It made Albus’ lips curl into a triumphant smirk...which didn’t exactly work, considering that his mouth was still full of Draco. He kept sucking while the fingers inside of him drove him crazy.

Suddenly the half smirk was wiped off his face as Draco thrust into his mouth, making him gag in earnest. “Re-relax your throat,” Draco gasped. “So fucking good, Al.” His fingers tightened in his hair again, holding his head down while his hips started to fuck him deeper. “If it gets too much, squeeze my knee.”

Albus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax and fight against the strong urge to gag. He didn’t like this at all but he still wanted to please Draco, and apparently he did, so he forced himself to do his best and keep sucking all the while hoping it would be over soon. At least the fingers in his ass were still rubbing the pleasure spot which made this a little less horrible than it might’ve been otherwise. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Draco’s cock, hoping he would like it. Apparently he did because his breathing was speeding up and he gasped out another, “Good boy.”

Suddenly Albus felt a tug on his hair and he was pulled up into a passionate kiss. Draco gathered his small body close, positioning his slick cock at Albus’ ass. Albus was glad when it was over and he kissed Draco back sloppily, not having much experience doing this yet. He tensed uncomfortably when he felt Draco’s erection at his opening, wondering again if it would hurt.

He had no time to think about it much more though because then Draco was pushing in, murmuring, “You’re perfect.” Albus’ mouth opened a little at the sudden pain and he closed his eyes, desperately trying to relax.

“Ouch,” he gasped, grabbing Draco’s arms more tightly and pulling up his knees in an attempt to get more comfortable.

The pain wasn’t even that unbearable but Albus still had tears in his eyes which slowly rolled down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut, his face flushed and red, kiss-swollen lips still hanging open.

Draco was so fucking big!

Draco was holding onto Albus’ head and pulled it to his chest, making soft, soothing noises but didn’t stop, pushing in further past the resistance. He rubbed Albus’ back, kissing his forehead and the top of his head. “Start to stroke yourself,” he urged, moving Albus hand to his own cock again. He gave a breathless moan. “It’ll get bet—“

He was cut off when he slid past the final ring of muscle and slid in the rest of the way, a whoosh of air leaving him. “Better,” he finished. Albus held his breath while Draco slid in, his eyes squeezing shut tighter. It hurt so fucking much, despite the fact that he was stroking himself. All he wanted to do at that moment was to push Draco back out but even that didn’t work as Draco kept himself firmly buried inside of Albus’ body.

He stroked himself faster all the while trying to relax because he knew this could only feel pleasant if he managed to relax. He was panting heavily and sniffled softly, and as the initial pain lessened a bit, he could relax around the large, thick cock inside of him.

“That’s it, baby,” Draco murmured, starting to thrust his hips up in slow, easy motions, working in and out of Albus. He gave a few sharper but still slow thrusts, grabbing Albus’ sides as he lightly kissed the tears off his face. Albus opened his eyes and watched Draco’s face, and it was so full of pleasure that Albus almost felt bad for not enjoying this. Draco thrust in harder and Albus winced in pain.

Draco shifted a bit and lifted his smaller frame up and down on his lap, shallow motions that were steadily getting deeper. “It’ll get better,” he said, picking up the pace, pulling out almost all the way before giving a quick push in. “Just relax.”

Albus nodded and took a deep breath, finally managing to relax. It was getting better and after a while, it actually started to feel good. _Really_ good. He kept rubbing his penis and moaned softly as the pain subsided enough for him to feel the pleasure of his prostate getting rubbed. The angle was perfect and Albus pushed back against Draco a little, keeping his eyes closed.

He pressed his hand against Draco’s chest, feeling the older man’s rapid heartbeat against the flat of his palm. Draco made some incoherent noises but whether it was because Draco wasn’t speaking clearly or because Albus’ brain had stopped working from the mix of intense pleasure and pain, he didn’t know.

Draco altered between hard and gentle thrusts, driving Albus crazy. “So tight,” Draco gasped, snapping his hips with enough force to rock them both. “So perfect. Good little love.” Those little, affectionate words made Albus smile and he made a soft moan.

Draco hooked Albus’ knee over his shoulder as he began to fuck him in earnest, one hand now free to cup his cheek. His other hand latched around Albus’ penis and over his hand, guiding it, stroking him off.

“Nnnghhh,” Albus moaned, his breathing speeding up as it started to feel really good. There was still a little pain involved but...it was a good kind of pain, if that made any sense. With every thrust, he let out a soft, incoherent moan and gasped when Draco started to guide his strokes, his large hand almost entirely covering Albus’ own.

He opened his eyes when Draco cupped his cheeks, locking eyes with him. He felt that he was going to come soon, his eyes widening in wonder. “I’m... I’m gonna...,” he panted and tried to prolong this but then he couldn’t hold it back any longer and let out a hoarse, “Fuuuck!” when he was pushed over the edge and spilled his seed all over their joint hands, his arse clenching violently around the older man.

He watched the same look of amazement go over Draco’s face and after a few final thrusts, Draco followed him over the edge. Albus gasped when he felt the sticky heat of Draco’s come spill inside of him as his hips snapped forward one more time.

Hunching forward, Draco showered soft, soothing kisses over Albus’ cheeks, gathering him up into his arms and holding him close.

“Are you all right?” Draco panted, his hips still arched forward as if to seal himself inside of Albus. He stroked Albus’ back, down to massage the curve of his ass.

“Mhm,” Albus whispered, closing his eyes and burying his face in the older man’s chest. And then he started crying. He couldn’t help it; he just felt so sore and used and dirty. Maybe this didn’t make any sense but that was what he felt like. He sobbed quietly into Draco’s chest, clinging to him desperately and trying to stop the tears but it wouldn’t work.

“Albus,” Draco soothed, gently shifting back from him and _Accioing_ over Draco’s robes. He quickly tucked them around Albus, laying down with him and pulling him protectively into his arms. “Shh, my precious love, don’t cry.” He slid his fingers through Albus’ hair, rocking him soothingly. “Talk to me, precious.”

Albus could hear the true concern in Draco’s voice, warmed with worry which made Albus feel a little better. He snuffled again and buried his face in Draco’s neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne and hair. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. He didn’t even know why he was crying, he just couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

He wrapped his hand around a broad strand of Draco’s hair, holding onto it and preventing the older man from leaving, unless Draco wanted to have a bald spot on his head.

After a while, he calmed down a little and rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away. He swallowed hard and took a deep, slightly hitching breath. Draco showered kisses over Albus’ forehead and eyes and suddenly Albus felt better.

“No apologies,” Draco urged, smoothing a large palm over Albus’ back. “Don’t tell anyone but I cried after my first time too. It makes you feel strange, especially when you’re the bottom. But I promise I’ll take care of you.” He lifted Albus’ face, studying him closely and kissing his nose, a warm smile on his lips. “It’ll get better, little one. You’ll see.”

Albus looked at him searchingly, then smiled weakly, sniffling softly before he bit his lip uncertainly; frowning when he remembered something Draco had said earlier. “You... You said that, um...the older man would be in trouble if it ever came out,” he said hesitantly, chewing on his bottom lip. “Does... Does that mean that...what we did is forbidden? Or just...wrong?”

Draco leaned back against the couch, holding Albus on his chest and keeping Albus wrapped around him. He silently used a cleaning charm on both of them, removing the sweat and evidence of their act and tucking Albus’ head under his chin. “I won’t lie to you,” he said quietly. “Some people would see it as bad. I don’t think what we did is bad. It’s...not allowed, officially. But there are a lot of different views on it, and on what is right or wrong.”

He held Albus even closer and pressed his cheek against the top of Albus’ head. “What matters most is how you feel about it. And if you feel bad, then that means I need to do whatever I can to help you feel better. It’s my job now.”

Albus was silent for a moment, contemplating Draco’s words. He nodded, understanding. “Okay,” he murmured, snuggling his face into Draco’s neck again. He inhaled deeply, humming contentedly at the comforting smell of the older man. “I don’t feel bad about it,” Albus whispered. He kept his head on Draco’s chest for a moment, listening to the slow, steady beat of Draco’s heart when something else occurred to him. “So... I’m not allowed to tell anyone? Not even Scorpius?”

He could practically feel Draco’s smile and the breath of relief when Albus admitted that he didn’t feel bad about it. “Scorpius has had his own indiscretions,” Draco said softly, playing with Albus’ hair and giving a slight shrug. “I think the worst reaction you may find is that he’s surprised that you were with _me_.” Draco paused, sliding his hand down to play with Albus’ fingers. “Do you like him?”

“Sure I like him,” Albus said softly, frowning. “He’s my best friend. We do everything together.” He paused and lifted his head, giving Draco a slight smirk as he blushed a little. “Well, almost everything.”

Albus smiled and linked their fingers, looking into Draco’s eyes. He suddenly felt a lot better. He was still sore but Draco’s presence calmed him. He liked him. A lot.

Draco tucked Albus in a little closer, kissing the mop of black hair and nuzzling him adoringly. “You tell me if he starts being a bad influence. He’s a rather spoilt little thing.”

“I will,” Albus promised, closing his eyes at the nuzzle. He rather liked cuddling with Draco, he decided. He tangled his fingers into the hair he loved so much, his other hand still in Draco’s larger one. He trailed his fingers up Draco’s arm, startling as he felt something cool against the tips of his fingers.

He glanced down, and for the first time, he noticed two thin, silver bracelets around Draco’s wrist. He tilted his head and brought Draco’s hand up to analyze it more closely. “What’s this?” he asked curiously, tracing it with his fingers.

Draco observed him silently for a moment, then heaved a heavy sigh and slid his fingers through Albus’ hair. “This,” he said quietly, inspecting one of the bracelets himself before looking down, “is a magic bracelet which binds me to the Ministry. It has a tracing charm which lets the Ministry know where I am at all times.”

Albus looked at him curiously, not sure if he understood the meaning of this. Draco seemed to notice and cupped Albus’ chin, tilting it up and studying his face. “I suppose your father has told you about my past, hasn’t he?” he asked, his sharp eyes staring into Albus’. “I was a Death Eater.”

He pulled up the sleeve of the shirt he was still wearing to reveal the still deep scars of the Dark Mark on his forearm. Albus sucked in a sharp breath and stared at it in awe and fascination. He hesitantly reached out to trace the skull and the snake with his index, listening to Draco’s soft voice as he continued explaining. “The Minister is convinced that I am still meddled in Dark affairs. That I am still fighting for the Dark side, even after all these years and after what my...choices did to my life. This is why they put the bracelet on me. I can’t take it off, and every month I have to check in with the Ministry. They’re questioning me under Veritaserum to find out if I am, indeed, still working on some evil plans to help the next Dark Lord.”

Albus glanced up at him thoughtfully, frowning. “Are you?” he asked hesitantly, narrowing his eyes curiously.

Draco regarded him for a long moment, his fingers still stroking through Albus’ hair. His breathing was calm and when he opened his mouth to speak, Albus had no doubt that he was speaking the truth. “No. But no matter how long they subject me to Legilimency and Veritaserum, and no matter how often I tell them that I have nothing to do with the Dark affairs that are going on at the moment, they won’t take it off.” He sighed heavily, shaking his head. “I am doomed to a life of this. And I can’t even complain since it is my own fault.”

Albus bit his lip, looking down at the bracelets and the Dark Mark and shaking his head. “That’s not fair,” he murmured, a plan developing in his head. Maybe... His dad’s influence on the Ministry... Maybe he could manage to convince his father to put in a good word for Draco. Maybe they’d take it off of him then.

He felt Draco’s fingers under his chin again, tilting his face up. “What are you plotting?” he asked, the tone of his voice slightly amused.

Albus blushed a little and chewed on his lip nervously. “Well, um,” he murmured. “I was just thinking... My dad. My dad works at the Ministry and people tend to listen to his advice. Maybe... Maybe I could mention the bracelet to him and he could do something to make them remove it? I mean, I could at least give it a try.”

Albus watched Draco’s eyes widen in surprise and he looked down, thinking that Draco found his plan foolish. But then Draco pulled him closer and gave him a deep, breathtaking kiss, tightening his arms around him protectively.

When they broke apart, Albus was panting and looked at him with big, curious eyes.

“You would do that?” Draco asked. “You’d do that for me? For a man you hardly know?”

Albus nodded instantly, wrapping the strand of Draco’s hair around his hand again, tugging gently and smiling. “Well, we’ve just...had sex, so I think I know you pretty well,” he said, blushing a little. “Or I want to know you better, at least.”

Draco’s smile was affectionate and he kissed Albus again before tucking his head under his chin. “It means a lot to me that you would do this for me,” he said softly. “But I can’t ask you to. Still... Thank you, Albus.”

Albus closed his eyes and listened to Draco’s heartbeat again, placing a shy, gentle kiss against his chest. He’d try it anyway. It would make Draco happy and he deserved to be free. If he was really meddled in Dark affairs, the Ministry would have found out already. Right? Right.  
:: :: ::

 

Once Albus was gone, Draco got dressed and poured himself another Scotch, sitting down in his large leather armchair, leaning his head back and sighing, thinking about Albus. The boy had been much more responsive than Draco had first expected. He had of course had his doubts at first but he’d gotten over them surprisingly quickly. He’d been so eager to please… Draco got hard just thinking about how his small, fragile frame had writhed underneath him. How lovely his mouth had felt wrapped around Draco’s cock… How tight he’d been.

Draco groaned and placed his drink back on the table, rubbing his bulge through his pants. He undid his trousers and pulled his erection out, wrapping a hand around his cock and tugging idly on it.

There was so much about having sex with Albus that gave him a thrill. How young Albus was. How small compared to Draco, in every sense. That he was Potter’s child. That he’d been, obviously, Albus’ first in everything. He had taken his virginity, his innocence... It had been hard to keep it slow. Albus’ little moans and gasps had excited him to no end and it had been difficult to make himself not thrust into Albus and to make it a pleasurable experience for the boy. But he planned on doing this again which was why it was so important to make it good for him.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly moving it up and down and brushing his thumb over the already leaking head. He bit back a moan because everyone in the house was already asleep. He suspected the boys were still talking, though, so he kept his moans quiet. He sped up the moves of his hand, stroking himself with three fingers while his other hand slid down to cup his balls and tug lightly, feeling his orgasm building already.

A moment later, he gasped and came all over his hand, imagining Albus’ small hand instead of his own. He slumped back against the armchair, closing his eyes and panting as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

Fuck. That boy had completely consumed his head.

At first he’d planned to fuck him and be done with it. But now… His eyes drifted to the silver bracelet on his wrist and he remembered Albus’ words about asking Potter to take it off of him. Albus’ concern for him touched him deeply, more than he cared to admit. He wondered if Potter would listen to his son. Probably not. And he’d told Albus not to do it, so he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

Still, sometimes it was nice to dream.  
:: :: ::

 

“I am so sorry it took so long,” Scorpius said when he came into his room that same night and found Albus sitting on his bed, looking thoughtful. He raised an eyebrow; he was used to Albus daydreaming but right now he looked really deep in thought and didn’t even seem to have noticed him. He tilted his head and flopped down on the bed in front of his friend, and it wasn’t until then that Albus’ head shot up and he stared at Scorpius as if he only just noticed him.

“Oh...hi,” Albus said, giving him a small smile and scratching the back of his head. “What did you just say?”

“Just that I’m sorry it took so long. I had no idea we had plans,” Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t mean to leave you alone for such a long time… Were you bored?”

“What? Oh… No, I’m...fine,” Albus said, frowning. He’d played the events of the evening over in his head about a hundred times by now and still wondered what had just happened. He still wondered if he’d just dreamed everything or if it had actually happened.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Scorpius asked after a moment, frowning and placing a hand on Albus’ shoulder. “Did dad give you shit? I’m sorry if he did; I didn’t intend to leave you alone with him for such a long time.”

Albus shook his head. “No, he… He was really nice. It’s okay...really,” Albus said, giving Scorpius another tentative smile. He really wanted to talk to Scorpius about this but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. He still wondered what Draco had meant by what he’d said earlier. That Scorpius had his own indiscretions…

“Oh,” Scorpius said after a moment and Albus’ blushed automatically.

“Oh what?” he asked hesitantly, feeling guilty for some reason.

“He… Oh no, he didn’t!” Scorpius exclaimed, eyes widening. “Did he?”

“Did he what? What are you talking about?” Albus asked; a little irritated by the way Scorpius was fixing him with those impossible eyes. He suddenly realized that Scorpius’ and Draco’s eyes were scarily alike despite the slight difference of colour.

“Did you have sex?” Scorpius asked, fixing Albus with a hard stare that Albus felt unable to avoid. He didn’t even have to answer because the lovely, scarlet shade of his cheeks was a dead giveaway.

“Oh my god,” Scorpius breathed, blinking. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea those were his intentions. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have brought you here. Did he hurt you?”

Albus shook his head vehemently. “No, no, he didn’t,” he said dismissively. “It was nice. He was...really great. It hurt at first, yes, but...it was really nice.”

Scorpius seemed to relax and a small grin played around his lips. “You little slut, you,” he chuckled. “He’s great, isn’t he?”

Now it was Albus’ turn to widen his eyes and he stared at Scorpius open-mouthed. “What… How do you… You had sex with your father?”

Scorpius threw his head back and laughed at the incredulous look on his friend’s face and he nodded, shrugging. “Sure. It’s a bit of a Malfoy tradition, you know?”

Albus didn’t know what to say, and he found it impossible to define the feeling he suddenly had. Jealousy? Because someone else but him had already been with Draco? It was ridiculous, of course. Draco wasn’t that young anymore, he was bound to have had a multitude of lovers in his life. But finding out that Scorpius had been in the same position as he had this evening, changed everything. It didn’t make it so special, it just… He shook his head and sighed, pulling his knees to his chest.

“You okay, mate?” Scorpius asked, sliding a hand onto Albus’ knee and looking concerned.

“I’m fine,” Albus reassured him. “Just…exhausted. Long day.”

Scorpius nodded and got up, starting to undress. “You’re right. We should probably sleep. Tomorrow I’m going to show you something awesome.” He grinned mysteriously and despite himself, Albus leaned forward and looked at him curiously. “Don’t give me those huge puppy eyes,” Scorpius said, laughing and shaking his head. “It’s a surprise. But you’re definitely going to like it.”

He winked, and Albus saw that he wouldn’t find out more tonight. He smiled and sighed, standing up and taking his clothes off before sliding under the covers next to Scorpius and looking at him. He frowned as something occurred to him. “Hey, what about your mother?”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and snorted. “What about her?” he asked, raising an eyebrow which, again, reminded Albus of Draco. “You mean, why does my father have sex with other people instead of her? Well… Apparently my parents stopped having sex together after I was born. Yes, my dad cheats on her, but my mum does the same. They both know about it and they both don’t care. I suppose they’re going to get a divorce sooner or later. The problem is that divorce is still frowned upon in the Wizarding community, as you very well know. If it wasn’t, they would’ve separated a long time ago.

Albus bit his lip. “But she doesn’t know about you and...your father, right?”

Scorpius shook his head. “Of course not! If she knew, my father would be in jail already.”

“Oh.” Albus contemplated that for a moment, then nodded and gave him a smile before turning around. “Goodnight, Scorpius.”

“Night, Al.”


	2. Part 2

“Okay, so we’re not supposed to go in there,” whispered Scorpius conspiratorially as they were standing in front of the door to Draco’s study the next day after lunch. “But my father isn’t here and isn’t going to be back anytime soon, so no one will find out.”

Albus frowned, uncomfortable with sneaking into Draco’s office, but as usual Scorpius managed to convince him. He bit his lip, then nodded. “So what is it you want to show me?”

Scorpius’ lips stretched into a wide grin and he waggled his eyebrows. “You’ll see in a moment.”

Albus watched him take a deep breath, and he looked around, just to make sure no one was watching them before he slowly pushed the door open and pulled Albus inside.

Albus swallowed nervously and looked around; smiling when his eyes rested on the couch where he’d lost his virginity the previous night. He briefly wondered if Draco wanted to do that again sometime, but then Scorpius tugged him through a corridor that led into the next room.

Albus looked around and saw that it must be a portrait room of some kind. The walls were full of pictures of currently sleeping men and women. They all looked rather...dark, and Albus wondered who they were. Immediately, he noticed a dark red velvet curtain at the wall they were facing, obviously meant to hide something from immediate view. He assumed there was a window behind it until Scorpius grabbed his hand and yanked him towards it before turning around and grinning widely.

Then he tugged on the cord and made the curtains slide aside to reveal the life sized portrait hidden behind it. Albus’ eyes widened when he laid eyes upon the large, broad shouldered Asian man. He looked huge and powerful, and Albus thought he could almost feel his power radiating off the portrait. It was so strong, it made him take a few steps back and lean against the table in the middle of the room.

The man’s eyes were still closed but Albus knew he wasn’t sleeping. He took a moment to take in his almost unreal beauty. He had strong features, slightly golden skin and straight black hair; every inch darkness to Draco’s light. The most striking things about him were his piercings; he had many of them, and they all looked expensive and elegant. His lips were pierced in two spots, looking almost frighteningly similar to fangs poking out. His eyebrow was done, and his ears as well, all the way up to the shell. His features were harsh and undeniably cruel, yet so beautiful…

His kimono style robes were wrapped carefully around his torso, but the expensive silk didn’t hide the muscles, or the obvious rings through his nipples. A sleeve slipped off one shoulder, hinting at a body covered in delicate and intricate tattoos.

Albus then noticed that he was holding his breath at the overwhelmingly beautiful sight, and he was almost...aroused.

Then the man opened his almond-shaped, long lashed eyes and Albus shivered at the intensity of the man’s gaze. They were the red orbs of a true dark wizard, and without even knowing who this man was, Albus knew they were dealing with someone dangerous. Strangely, that didn’t put him off but only raised his fascination and curiosity.

There was a strange, intense consciousness in the man’s portrait, not just a weak shadow like in an ordinary portrait, but like there was a piece of the man’s soul inside of it. Albus froze and couldn’t do anything but look up at the man, his jaw dropping slightly.

The Dark Wizard stared down at the two friends curiously, his long, clawed fingers brushing over the canvas as he knelt to look them in the eyes. Albus took a deep, shuddering breath, and wondered if this was how people had felt, facing Voldemort. He felt...violated but not only in a bad way. He felt drawn to it; him.

He flinched when Scorpius spoke but never took his eyes off the other man’s, who was staring straight at him, piercing him with his gaze.

“This is my Dad’s business partner in China. Master Xi Gin Long,” Scorpius introduced him, and Albus could tell from the sound of Scorpius’ voice, that he was equally overwhelmed.

“Hello, you two,” Xi Gin said in a surprisingly soft, entrancing voice, making Albus shiver all over again. “You must be Potter’s boy…Albus.”

There was the vaguest feeling of intrusion into Albus’ mind; like the wizard was performing Legilimency without a word or wand...from a portrait. Somehow, Albus wasn’t surprised, and for some reason, he didn’t even try to fight the intrusion.

He realized that he was expected to say something and swallowed hard, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, willing his voice to work. “Yes,” he whispered finally, biting his lip. “Yes, I’m A-Albus.”

The man gave him a smile that could only be described as predatory. “You’re very pretty, Albus. Very powerful, too.” His voice was like smooth, hot silk spilling over skin. Almost burning, and incredibly erotic. “You’re Scorpius’ friend then… You’re both magnificently beautiful.”

Albus felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he was blushing furiously. What was happening? No one had ever paid him much attention, or complimented him. And now all of a sudden, two beautiful men seemed to think he was gorgeous… It was highly confusing. But he was charmed, and managed to give Xi Gin a small, hesitant smile.

The man smiled back, his hand actually reaching out of the portrait, pausing an inch away from them, as if hesitating. The fact that he was reaching out, when no portrait should be able to didn’t seem to bother Scorpius, but Albus’ eyes were wide in surprise. Xi Gin had to be extremely powerful to be able to do that.

“Ah,” Xi Gin said then, self consciously withdrawing his hand. “Forgive me. I see one as beautiful as you blush, and my first instinct is to touch. I must recall my manners.”

The heat and magic radiating from those long, slender fingers was intoxicating and Albus found himself taking a step towards him rather than away, as he probably should. “You must understand,” Xi Gin continued, “since Draco has left me for another man, I have been lonely. He is, apparently, very beautiful. I must pale in comparison.”

Albus suddenly felt jealous at the mention of Draco having been in a relationship with this man…though he didn’t know whether he was jealous of Draco or of Xi Gin.

“No, you’re amazing,” Scorpius said in a surprisingly flirty voice, which made Albus turn his head and look at him curiously. Albus looked back at Xi Gin and saw him smile back at Scorpius before looking back at Albus, making him blush all over again.

“You really should find something better to do than seducing innocent children,” suddenly came a cold, caustic retort from behind another pulled curtain that Albus had not noticed before. He knew that voice all too well, though, since his father had a portrait of that same man in his office at home. It was the voice of Severus Snape. “Lay off of them, you filthy prick.”

Xi Gin lifted his head and stood up, frowning a little curiously. He waved his hand, the magic dancing out of the portrait to pull the other, green curtain aside to reveal a full body painting of Snape, dressed in Malfoy family colours, standing beside Narcissa and a baby Draco. He looked younger than on the portrait Albus had seen in his father’s office, but still just as bitter and cruel.

“Ah...Severus,” Xi Gin said, a cruel smile touching his lips. “So you actually do grace this room.”

Snape narrowed his black eyes to small slits. “You are attempting to impinge your sexual deviances on my godson’s child. My gracing this room is simply for his benefit,” Snape replied, his thin lip curling.

“And the Potter youth?” Xi Gin asked, sounding amused. “Care you nothing for him?”

“If his father cannot keep proper watch and ensure he stays out of the clutches of snakes like you, then let the boy fall to the vipers,” Snape said dismissively.

Both Albus and Scorpius looked back and forth between them, not understanding a damn word they were saying. Albus was unsure if he should look at creepy, cold, unfriendly Snape, who, if Albus got that right had just insulted him, or warm, seductive, nice Xi Gin who paid him compliments every few minutes.

Snape looked down at the two boys, his face twisting in disgust. He sighed, kneeling down and tossing lank, black hair from his face. “You two should go and find Draco,” he urged, forcibly nice.

“Oh honestly, Severus. Perhaps he is busy? They are old enough to take care of themselves...aren’t they?” He reached out and gently petted his hand through Albus’ hair. A gasp escaped Albus at the almost electric touch, Xi Gin’s magic sliding out and seeming to caress the inside of his skull, down to the body. The feel of warmth, want, of...unconditional love and home, made Albus’ knees buckle and he was glad he was still holding onto the table because otherwise he would’ve definitely collapsed onto the floor at that moment.

“You’re fine, aren’t you, Albus Severus?” Xi Gin purred, his voice dropping, smooth as honey while those long, clawed fingers traced Albus’ cheek. “Scorpius can protect you, and so can I.”

Albus’ mouth opened a little again and he found himself nodding, feeling like everything the older man said had to be true. He vaguely noted Snape cursing behind him but he was soon forgotten when Xi Gin smiled warmly and urged him closer.

Albus obeyed and was standing so close when Xi Gin slid his fingers down to his chest, his hand splaying out, seeming to encompass his whole torso. Albus felt so small compared to the grown man, but at the same time so tall at the surge of powerful magic rushing through him. It felt like Xi Gin was trying to completely surround him with his touches, to consume him.

“So pretty,” he whispered, blood red lips taking shape as he leaned more out of his portrait. Albus was intoxicated, and couldn’t take his eyes off the other man’s lips, unconsciously leaning in, eager to feel the soft press of those full, beautiful lips against his own...

“Albus!”

...when he was suddenly violently pulled away by a delicate but strong hand. He blinked and looked up at Scorpius’ mother, who wasn’t even looking at him but at the portrait of Xi Gin.

He didn’t know where Astoria had suddenly come from, but a look at Snape’s portrait told him that the man had gone to get her. Narcissa and baby Draco were alone in the portrait, watching the scene with curious, worried eyes.

When Albus looked back at Xi Gin, he realized disappointedly that he’d drawn back into the portrait and was looking at Astoria, a small smirk playing around his lips. “Astoria,” he said softly, reaching out of the portrait yet again to take and kiss her hand. “How lovely to see you. You are well, I expect?” Astoria looked momentarily charmed but then narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, very well,” she hissed. “What do you think Draco’s going to say when I tell him you’ve been messing with the children? He won’t be pleased, and you know it.”

She shook her head, then turned to Albus and Scorpius, frowning concernedly. “Are you all right?”

“Of course we are,” Scorpius said, momentarily confused at seeing his mother. “Is there a problem? You know Xi Gin, mum. Dad’s lov—I mean, business partner. Of course we’re all right, why shouldn’t we be?”

Albus noticed the curl of Astoria’s lip but then he looked back to the portrait of Xi Gin Long, who was leaning back in his portrait and observing the scene curiously, with half-lidded eyes.

“Get out now,” Astoria said calmly, standing up and turning back to Xi Gin. When she noticed that none of the boys showed any inclination to move, she looked over her shoulder with a scowl. “NOW! Go to your room. You know you’re not supposed to be in here, so get OUT.”

Albus jumped at the yell, then let Scorpius quickly lead him out of the room but not before taking another last, longing look at Xi Gin Long.  
:: :: ::

 

“Did you see how he reached out? That was so awesome! I’ve never seen a portrait do that. It was...just WOW,” Albus exclaimed as they made their way to Scorpius’ room. His whole body was still tingling, the magic Xi Gin had poured into him still buzzing in his head. “And he is so beautiful...”

“Isn’t he?” Scorpius asked, equally excited and beaming widely. “He’s my teacher over the summer. Dad always took me to China with him, and he educated me in all kinds of subjects. He’s amazingly intelligent. And beautiful, of course.”

Albus smiled and looked at him thoughtfully. “You said...I mean, he said...Draco…”

Scorpius looked at him searchingly before nodding. “Yeah, they were lovers,” he said simply, shrugging. “Dad broke up with him a few months ago; I’m not sure why. But I’ve been keeping Xi Gin company often. He’s just so interesting!”

He smiled and Albus answered the smile. They reached Scorpius’ room and Albus hopped onto the bed. “Why do you think your mother and Snape were so upset?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shrugged. “My mother is under the misapprehension that he is in some way dangerous. Snape thinks so too. I bet the old greasy bastard got her while we were talking to him. My dad forbade me to talk to Xi Gin but I’m still hoping he’ll let me go to him in the summer. Maybe I could ask him to let you come too! That would be great.”

“Yes,” Albus said immediately, smiling. He bit his lip thoughtfully as Scorpius sat down on the bed as well. “He might be dangerous, though. At first I thought he was, but then… He was so nice.”

Scorpius laughed and raised an eyebrow. “Of course you would say that,” he said, snickering. “You were practically snogging him at one point.”

Albus blushed and rolled his eyes. “Was not!”

“Were too,” Scorpius said before reaching for the pillow and throwing it at Albus. Albus laughed and they engaged in a heated pillow fight  
:: :: ::

 

That evening, Albus and Scorpius were sitting on the stairs that lead down into the large entrance hall of the Manor. Astoria was in Draco’s office and they could hear that they were leading a heated discussion but sadly they weren’t able to hear what they were saying. Albus knew however that they were probably talking about what had happened this morning in Draco’s portrait room.

He hoped Draco wasn’t mad at him.

After a while, Astoria stormed out of the room, stopping briefly when she saw the two boys. “Scorpius, you come with me. Draco wants to see Albus,” she snapped, and the boys knew better than to disobey.

Scorpius rose to his feet and followed his mother into the sitting room while Albus took a deep breath and went into Draco’s office, closing the door behind him. He found Draco sitting on his armchair, and again he was intimidated by the blond man’s presence.

“Hello,” he murmured shyly, trying to keep his cheeks from blushing without succeeding. Draco didn’t speak right away and just eyed Albus with a mix of suspicion and affection, making Albus shiver.

“Come here, little one,” he said in a surprisingly soft voice, and Albus quickly closed the distance between them, letting Draco pull him onto his lap. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the older man’s arms, sighing contentedly.

His heart was still racing now that he was close to the other man again, but he wasn’t as nervous as the night before.

“Astoria told me what happened,” Draco murmured, nuzzling the top of Albus’ head. “It infuriates me that Scorpius wasn’t more careful. He knows that Xi Gin is dangerous but apparently he refuses to listen to me.”

Albus lifted his head and met Draco’s eyes which were full of concern. “Did he hurt you?”

Albus looked into his eyes and shook his head after a moment, biting his lip. “No... Nothing happened. He just...touched my hair.”

Draco squared his jaw and his eyes narrowed briefly at that. He stroked the exact same spot of Albus’ head that Xi Gin had stroked earlier, and Albus realized that Draco looked vaguely possessive. Albus managed to repress a smug grin. So he did mean something to Draco after all!

“I want you to stay away from the portrait room, do you hear me?” Draco continued, letting his hand slide down Albus’ back. “The portrait of Xi Gin will be destroyed tomorrow but it still won’t be a safe place for you.”

Albus frowned, searching Draco’s eyes. “Destroyed? But why?”

Draco sighed and rubbed his forearm, looking thoughtful. “Has your father ever told you about how he destroyed the Dark Lord? That killing the man himself was not enough?”

Albus frowned curiously and tried to recall everything his father had told him about Voldemort. His eyes widened in understanding. “Horcruxes,” he whispered. “You mean... The portrait is a horcrux? Is that the reason why he can reach out of the picture when he shouldn’t? I could feel his magic...”

Draco nodded and slid his hand around the back of Albus’ neck. “Yes,” he whispered. “It is a horcrux. I wasn’t aware of that fact until recently... And had I had any idea that Scorpius frequently visits Xi Gin, I would have got rid of it a long time ago. I do not want to put either of you in danger, and Astoria has made it quite clear to me that if I don’t destroy it, she will.”

The tips of Draco’s fingers ghosted across Albus’ cheeks, and Albus unconsciously closed his eyes. “So I’m going to destroy it first thing in the morning. Who knows what would have happened if Snape hadn’t alerted my wife.”

Albus’ eyes fluttered open and he bit his lip. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, earning an honest smile from Draco.

“It’s not your fault. If anyone were to blame, it would be Scorpius. I have told him so often not to go into my office without asking but he obviously cares little for what I have to say. Will you promise me not to get into trouble again? I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting in danger when I’m not around.”

Albus smiled at that and buried his face in Draco’s neck. “I promise,” he whispered, his stomach fluttering when Draco’s large hand slid down the side of Albus’ body, the other one still cupping the back of his neck.

Albus’ head was brought up and Draco pressed his lips against Albus’ surprisingly gently, and Albus’ arms immediately went around Draco’s neck as he straddled the older man’s lap, answering the kiss eagerly.

He knew that this was not just sex anymore. He didn’t know what it was, exactly, but he could feel in the way Draco touched him, that Draco cared for him. The thought made him smile and he deepened the kiss, enticing soft moans from the older man’s lips.   
:: :: ::

 

A few weeks later, Albus found himself longingly thinking about that week at Malfoy Manor. He’d had the best time of his life there, and it had pained him incredibly to have to leave Draco when school started again. Now he was at Hogwarts again and he wasn’t sure when he’d get to see Draco again.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like being at Hogwarts; he’d always enjoyed being with his friends before. But now it was like something was constantly missing; Draco.

He couldn’t finish that thought as Scorpius hopped onto the bed, grinning widely at him. “Have you looked out of the window?” he asked, violently pulling Albus out of his reverie. “The weather’s brilliant! Let’s play Quidditch.”

Albus sighed. He didn’t really feel like going outside, to be honest, but he didn’t have the heart to disappoint Scorpius. He gave him a small smile and the boys proceeded to dress in their Quidditch robes, grabbing their brooms before making their way outside.

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” Scorpius asked as they walked onto the Quidditch pitch. Albus glanced over at him and found his friend looking back at him with a frown.

“Who?” he asked innocently but, as usual, his blush gave him away.

“My father,” Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. “Are you in love with him or something?”

Albus’ eyes widened and his violent ‘No!’ probably came a little too fast. Scorpius looked unpleased for a moment but then he grinned.

“You so are,” he stated, pulling the small, golden snitch out of his robes and releasing it.

“I’m not in love with him,” Albus said firmly but he wasn’t sure he was telling the truth. He’d thought about it a lot lately, and he was pretty sure that he was, indeed, a little in love with Draco. How could he not? The older man had shown him a passion Albus had never experienced before. It wasn’t surprising that he’d feel a bit...attached to him.

“Liar,” Scorpius laughed and kicked himself off, soaring up into the sky and chasing after the snitch. Albus sighed, and then forced himself to stop thinking and just enjoy the good weather.

He grinned and kicked himself off as well, chasing after Scorpius.

They played for a little while, chasing after the snitch and laughing as they almost bumped into each other. It felt good to just forget everything for once, and have fun. Albus knew he had been thinking about stuff way too much lately, and he was grateful that Scorpius had once again managed to make him forget everything.

Albus blinked in worry when Scorpius suddenly swayed on his broom and almost fell off. “Hey! Are you okay?” Albus asked and Scorpius gave him a nod. He didn’t look too convincing though.

Albus yawned, suddenly overwhelmed by a sudden tiredness he couldn’t explain to himself. He found that he had problems staying on his broom and when he looked up, he found Scorpius looking back at him with the same expression of uneasiness.

“What the,” Albus murmured and suddenly, he lost his grip on his broom and fell. He could barely make out Scorpius’ voice, screaming his name, before he was enveloped by darkness.  
:: :: ::

 

Albus groaned when he woke up, feeling a bit disoriented as his eyes fluttered open. His head hurt and he was cold. He reached for the warm soft blanket on top of him and pulled it over himself when he noticed the curtains around his bed. They were a golden yellow and Albus had never seen them before. He blinked and sat up, then noticed the collar around his neck. He frowned and tugged at it, whimpering when he couldn’t get it off.

What the fuck?

He took a deep breath and tried not to panic. Maybe there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. What had happened? He rubbed his temples and tried to remember. They’d been playing Quidditch… And then he’d suddenly felt so tired and...he’d fallen off his broom! Had he been alone? No, Scorpius had been with him.

It still didn’t make sense, though. If they’d fallen off their brooms – no matter what the reason for this strange incident was – they should be in the hospital wing, or in a worst case scenario, at St. Mungo’s. But Albus was quite sure that the curtains at St. Mungo’s did not have this particular colour.

His head started hurting when panic overtook. Where was he? Was he alone?

“Scorpius?” Albus asked hesitantly, trying to sit up enough to be able to pull the curtains open. He blinked when he saw the room because he had never been in this one before. It was designed for someone his age, though. There were books and magazines on Quidditch and spells and brooms, among other things, on the shelves.

Albus looked around curiously, noting the deep purple colour of the walls and the large window. He froze and scrambled off the bed, and with relief he noticed that the chain his collar was tied to magically expanded so that he could walk to the window. He stared out at the exotic-looking forest. This was definitely not England. It looked a little Asian. Albus didn’t know much about Asian vegetation but this definitely did look like an Asian landscape.

But it didn’t make sense. Why would he be...

Oh crap. Xi Gin! He must’ve kidnapped him and brought him here… Or something. Shitshitshit! How could this happen? What had he done to deserve this?

He looked around frantically but couldn’t make out a visible door. He was trapped. And chained to the wall behind the bed. And… He nervously fumbled through his pockets to find his wand, but it was gone. He was about to burst into tears when he noticed another bed, similar to his own in the other corner of the room and was sure that Scorpius had to be lying behind that equally golden curtain. He made to walk to said bed but the chain rapidly shortened, apparently detecting his intention and he was roughly pulled back to the bed.

“Ouch!” he cursed, tugging on the collar around his neck and sniffling softly.

He flinched when he heard a groan coming from the other bed, and a moment later the curtains of that bed were yanked away as well.

“Al! Where are we?” Scorpius asked, eyes wide in panic as he took in the room as well. “Are you leashed too? Can you use your magic? I can’t find my wand!”

Albus shook his head and took deep breaths, trying not to panic. “No,” he managed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. “No, I can’t find my wand, and… Scorpius, I think we’re in China!”

Scorpius stared at him, then to the large window and sucked in a sharp breath. “We are,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. As relieved as Albus was that he wasn’t all alone here, it was only a minor consolation because they were trapped, and didn’t even know why they were here in the first place.

“Are you all right?” Albus asked softly, trying to stay calm. He was the kind of person that never freaked out, and now was one of those situations where he needed to be calm.

Scorpius nodded, and Albus could almost hear his mind working frantically to find a way to get them out of this mess. “Yes, I’m okay,” Scorpius said softly, taking a deep breath. “My head hurts but I’ll live. What happened?”

“Quidditch,” Albus replied immediately, looking at him intently. “We were playing and fell off our brooms, and then magically landed here in freaking Asia or something. Do you think Xi Gin is behind this? Why would he kidnap us? We didn’t do anything wrong, did we?”

“Calm down,” Scorpius snapped, and Albus bit his lip. “We need a plan.”

Albus nodded silently and looked at Scorpius expectantly, because he himself didn’t have a clue how they could get out of here. The longer Scorpius stayed silent, the more nervous Albus got.

“Didn’t your dad say he was going to destroy Xi Gin’s portrait?” Albus asked softly, trying not to upset Scorpius even more. “Maybe he did and...now we’re in trouble.”

Scorpius didn’t answer and started to test the length of the collar, silver eyes steeled in determination. He tried to get off the bed but it apparently didn’t work. “I could go to the window before,” Albus said. “I tried to get closer to you but the chain stopped me.”

Scorpius looked at him for a moment, then started slamming his elbow into the wall, determined to break the chain out of the wall. Albus flinched as he watched him; Scorpius’ face was pink from the pain and effort. “Don’t hurt yourself!” Albus begged, pulling his knees to his chest and biting the back of his hand.

Scorpius sighed and gave up, flopping back onto the bed and panting.

“If we’re in Xi Gin’s house,” Albus said, thinking hard, “I mean… You know him! Maybe we could just talk to him and get him to see reason and...let us go. Please Scorpius, think about it!”

Scorpius sat up and glared at him. “We’re being held captive, darling,” he said in an icy voice. “I don’t care if it’s by Merlin or the Dark Lord. I’m chained to a bed and it can’t be good. I doubt that even if we talked to Xi Gin, he’d let us go. We need to find a way to get the hell out of here. I suggest—“

But Albus never found out what it was that Scorpius suggested because at that moment, the door – that had apparently just magically appeared out of nowhere – opened and Xi Gin stood there, more powerful than ever. Albus sucked in a sharp breath and stared at him, and found himself wondering why he’d wanted to leave a moment ago.

He was so...breathtakingly beautiful. His long black hair was hanging down to his thighs and his red eyes seemed to sparkle like perfectly cut, blood-coloured diamonds, filled with facets that reflected the light like crystals. Thick lashes fluttered over high cheekbones, and his slender body was clad in a set of dragon print robes that hugged his tall and slender frame closely. In person, his allure was even stronger than on the portrait, his full lips soft and smooth; his whipcord body toned. He moved with the grace of a predator, studying first Albus and Scorpius, the hypnotic air about him filling the room.

“Did you hurt yourself?” he asked in that same soft voice they’d heard from the portrait, when he saw the wall behind Scorpius’ bed. “And you hurt my wall. That does not make me happy.”

Albus gasped for breath, realizing that he’d forgotten that momentarily at the sight of the beautiful Asian man. He blushed when Xi Gin’s eyes rested on him, piercing through him, and he bit his lip nervously, forgetting everything around him.

Xi Gin waved his hand and with a soft click, the chain was removed from the collar which still stayed around Albus’ neck. “Come to me, precious,” Xi Gin said softly, summoning Albus forward.

Even if he’d tried, Albus wouldn’t have been able to resist, and he quickly scrambled to his feet, making his way towards the older man. His energy was so strong, there wasn’t even a point in trying to resist.

Albus could hear Scorpius’ soft whimper, and briefly wondered if he was jealous because all of Xi Gin’s attention was focused on Albus. He looked up at Xi Gin, his heart racing, and bit his lip nervously.

Xi Gin reached down, stroking his fingers over Albus’ face, making him gasp yet again. The touch was like fire; electric and addicting, travelling down and curling desire from the hair follicles to the toes. “Pretty boy,” he murmured. “You are so good. You obey so well, sweet Albus.”

Albus moaned at the compliments and leaned into the soft touches, wanting, needing more. Xi Gin’s long fingers slid through Albus’ hair, dragging him close and holding him flush against his body. Albus buried his face in the taller man’s chest, inhaling his scent and feeling unable to think clearly anymore. “I think that you trying to escape is bad,” Albus heard Xi Gin say to Scorpius. “I believe you have not been loyal, boy.”

Albus could hear him whimper and he felt bad that Scorpius was obviously being punished, but at the same time, he saw that he deserved it. Scorpius had been trying to escape, and that was a bad thing to do. The next thing Albus knew was that Xi Gin’s fingers travelled down to his chest and he started to undo Albus’ robes. Albus kept his eyes closed and let him do it.

“Al… Al, stop it!” Scorpius cried out behind him, but at that same moment Xi Gin moved down and kissed his lips firmly. Albus’ eyes widened momentarily and he moaned before letting down his guard and giving himself to Xi Gin. He was too overwhelmed to pull away or kiss back, and what Scorpius’ voice was saying registered with him.

It was telling him to stop… But why should he? This was good, he wanted it. It felt so amazing, so why on earth would he want it to end?

He heard Scorpius whimper “Albus” again, and a moment later Xi Gin broke the kiss. He undressed Albus completely, then turned him around to face Scorpius. “Comfort your friend,” Xi Gin purred into Albus’ ear, sending shivers down Albus’ spine. “Help him see what I give to both of you.” He slid his hand down Albus’ arm, giving him another surge of power.

Not even realizing that he was currently naked in front of a complete stranger, Albus moaned at the surge of power and climbed onto the bed. He looked over his shoulder at Xi Gin and nodded, giving him a small smile. He was willing to obey if it meant getting more of that delicious electricity. It wasn’t really like he had a choice; he was too weak to fight the allure of the Asian man’s power. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius and looked at him with a smile. “It’s okay, Scorp,” he said softly, kissing his tears away – he would never know why he was kissing him at that instant – and petting his hair. “He’s not going to hurt us…”

Scorpius looked at him doubtfully, his lip quivering a little. But Albus could see that Scorpius was starting to understand why Albus was letting Xi Gin do this, and that he was starting to feel it too. Albus hugged him again and Scorpius moaned, making Albus blink for a moment before he understood. Scorpius had just received a surge of that power too.

Albus felt Xi Gin come up behind him, and the next thing he knew two fingers slid into him, rubbing his prostate hard. He didn’t feel the slightest pain, only that warm feeling of power, now even more intense than before. “Oh god!” he moaned and his eyes fluttered when Xi Gin licked over his ear.

“Undress Scorpius, pet,” Xi Gin purred into his ear, and Albus complied, undressing Scorpius swiftly. The other boy whimpered, spreading his legs and looking up to him with wide eyes. Albus moaned at the sight, then gasped when Xi Gin continued to finger-fuck him. He watched Xi Gin reach down with one hand, pushing Scorpius’ knee up to his shoulder. He gently guided Albus’ hips between Scorpius’ legs.

“You want to be inside of him, don’t you?” he purred into his ear, pressing harder into Al’s prostate. “Go in…”

Even though Albus had never considered sleeping with his best friend before, he was now totally convinced that this was what he wanted. Besides, Xi Gin wanted him to do it, and who was he to say no? Albus moaned loudly, still pushing back against Xi Gin’s large fingers and looking down at the inviting sight in front of him. He nodded briefly and positioned himself, kissing Scorpius’ lips softly before pushing in slowly, not even thinking about lube or preparation.

He somehow just knew that it would be all right like this.

“Oh Merlin,” he moaned, never having experienced anything this tight around his cock before. He supported himself on his arms over Scorpius’ body, not knowing if he wanted to thrust into the tight heat around his cock or back against the fingers inside of him.

He watched Scorpius’ face, and was relieved when he didn’t see any sign of pain. He was gasping and throwing his head back, whimpering and clenching to keep Albus inside.

Xi Gin pushed Albus fully into Scorpius, then pulled his fingers out, making Albus whimper in disappointment. Albus could hear the rustling of fabric when Xi Gin pushed his own robes open. He placed a hand on Albus’ lower back, providing him with that intoxicating feel of power as he started to push his extremely large cock into Albus’ thin frame.

Albus stayed buried deep inside Scorpius, stroking his arms soothingly, and his eyes widened when Xi Gin breached him. He knew this should probably hurt as he was so much larger than anything Albus had ever had inside of him, which really only was Draco’s fingers and cock, but it didn’t, not in the least.

“Nnghh ohhh,” he managed and collapsed on top of Scorpius, the feel of pleasure so intense that he couldn’t do anything else than breathe at that moment. He stared at Scorpius and watched his eyes fly open wide when he realized what was happening and he started shaking. Scorpius looked angry to Albus, but Albus had no idea why he would be angry. He looked like he was about to say something, but then Xi Gin hushed his protests with a passionate kiss, enticing only a moan from Scorpius.

Albus was overwhelmed. He felt so full and stretched and at the same time Scorpius was so tight around him… He almost came on the spot when he watched them kiss, but something prevented him from coming, and he was sure it was Xi Gin’s magic.

Albus wasn’t prepared for the shallow but harsh slam into him, a thrust which rocked him forward into Scorpius, making both Albus and Scorpius cry out in pleasure. Albus dug his fingers into Scorpius’ arms and gasped when Xi Gin took hold of Albus’ hips, completely taking control of him and his movements. He thrust into him hard, in a way that would probably hurt a lot if it weren’t for the magic, and it probably would hurt once the magic wore off.

Albus didn’t have to do anything because Xi Gin’s thrusts were so intense that they slammed Albus into Scorpius every time anew, making both boys gasp in pleasure. Albus wished he could see Xi Gin but at the same time, he didn’t want to give up his current position for anything in the world.

Xi Gin’s thrusts were deep, quick and almost violent. Albus only managed to kiss Scorpius’ neck lazily and to moan. “Ohh yesss…”

“Al,” Scorpius whimpered when Xi Gin reached under Scorpius, grabbing him and lifting him off the bed, pushing the two boys closer together. He sped up even more and Albus legs were forced apart almost painfully wide. Still, the pleasure was far more intense than the pain and Albus pushed back against Xi Gin, then thrust forward into Scorpius every time Xi Gin slammed into him. “God, so close…”

“That’s it,” Xi Gin hissed. “Don’t go yet, or else you won’t please your friend.”

“M’close too,” Scorpius promised in a breathless whimper and tilted his hips up to meet Albus’ thrusts.

Albus clenched his teeth, a look of utter concentration on his face as he tried to hold back. “Oh fuck!” he screamed when he suddenly came, fingers digging into Scorpius’ shoulders, ass pressing back against Xi Gin while he buried himself deep inside Scorpius.

Scorpius threw his head back and followed Albus over the edge a moment later, screaming. Xi Gin slid his arm around Albus’ stomach and roughly pulled him out of Scorpius before slamming into him hard, fast and demandingly, and a moment later, Albus felt him come inside him.

After a moment of recovering from his orgasm, Xi Gin pulled Albus off the bed and dragged him away from Scorpius, dropped him onto his own bed and chained him there. Albus looked up at him questioningly, disappointed. “But… Why can’t I stay unchained? I… was a good boy, wasn’t I?”

He blushed as he said those words, suddenly feeling ridiculous, used and exposed. He pulled the blanket over himself and looked up at the older man with wide, innocent eyes.

“Because,” Xi said, leaning forward and touching Albus’ face. “Scorpius’ father did something really bad.” He glanced over at Scorpius for a moment, then back into Albus eyes. “So until his father apologizes to me, you two are going to have to be punished. Because when you are punished, it punishes Draco more than anything I could do to Draco himself.” He stroked his fingers through Albus’ hair. “I’m sorry, precious, but it’s the way things are.”

“But,” Albus said, biting his lip. “Please…”

“Now be a good boy and stop begging,” Xi Gin said, pulling away and starting to get dressed again.

“Please? “Albus tried again. “I didn’t do anything. Please, I just want to be close to Scorpius…”

“No,” Xi Gin stated firmly.

“But… please. Can you at least make the chains a little longer?” Albus asked, pouting a little.

Xi Gin delivered a hard smack to Albus’ ass. “Don’t make me punish you,” he warned threateningly. He pulled away from them, banished their robes and disappeared from the room.

Albus sighed and looked at Scorpius who was lying back against the pillows, curling up on himself. Albus bit his lip and whimpered slightly, pulling the blanket over himself and his knees to his chest. He grimaced at the sudden sharp pain in his ass and whimpered softly. “Ouch…”

“Al? Al, are you okay?” Scorpius asked, sitting up in alarm and looking over at his friend. Albus bit his lip and sobbed softly, partly because of the pain, and partly because he was starting to realize what had just happened. Xi Gin had… used him. He’d taken control over his mind and had just taken advantage of him when he was helpless. Albus felt used and so damned sore. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Did no one really love him?

He pulled the blanket over his head and sniffled again, pressing his forehead against his knees.

“Albus, I’m sorry,” Scorpius said, concern obvious in his voice. Albus could hear him tugging on the chains. “I’m sorry, I’m trying!”

“Scorpius… I’m sorry,” Albus whispered, pulling the blanket down a little so that only the tuft of black hair on his head and his green, watery eyes were peeking out. “I’m so stupid. I hurt you, didn’t I?”

Scorpius stared at him, momentarily forgetting to tug on the chains. “What? No, you didn’t. Don’t apologize, okay? It’s not your fault. You didn’t mean to and… you didn’t even really hurt me.” Now Scorpius seemed to be crying as well and Albus felt even worse. “Look,” Scorpius said patiently, not trying to upset Albus even more. “I know he used his magic to make you do it. It’s not your fault. He should be apologizing and… and I. Because I introduced you to him in the first place and… I’m sorry, Al. His cock must’ve hurt so much… Are you okay? Are you bleeding?”

Albus sniffled again, then glanced down and was a little relieved when he couldn’t see any blood. He shook his head and brushed the tears off his face, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “I don’t think so. So I didn’t hurt you?”

“No,” Scorpius said, even managing a little, encouraging smile. Albus only sniffed and wiped furiously at his eyes, his breath hitching. “But right now we need to find a way to get the hell out of here. I am going to kill my father for letting this happen to us and-“

He trailed off and Albus looked at him curiously, tilting his head. He watched Scorpius’ eyes widen and he suddenly grabbed the thin, silver bracelet on his wrist, making Albus blink. What on earth was he doing now?

And then it hit Albus. Hadn’t he seen the same bracelet on Draco’s arm? Beside the other one that tied him to the Ministry? He sat up on his knees, wincing as another surge of sharp pain went through his body, but he didn’t care. If that bracelet really was what he thought it might be… Then Draco would save them.   
:: :: ::

 

Draco was in the middle of a business meeting when the bracelet around his wrist suddenly heated up and almost burned his skin. He spilled his coffee in surprise and pulled the sleeve of his robes up, staring at the bracelet. It wasn’t the Ministry one. Scorpius was in trouble.

He excused himself and made his way to the Floo as fast as he could, throwing the powder into the fireplace and calling out, “Malfoy Manor.”

He marched out of the Fireplace in his house, rubbing his sore wrist as he made his way to his office. Half-way there, Astoria came running to him. “The boys are gone,” she said, walking alongside him to his study. “Minerva just called and she said Albus and Scorpius vanished from the Quidditch pitch. A girl was watching them and saw them fall off their brooms but they never hit the floor. Do you know anything about this?”

Draco stared at her. He knew very well who would be capable of doing something like this. He hadn’t expected him to take Albus, though. He’d probably seen right through the boy and had realized how much Draco cared for him, as wrong as it was. “Xi Gin Long,” Draco only said, walking into a room and reaching for the dagger with the cursed blade. Xi Gin called himself the new Dark Lord, so he’d probably taken all kinds of precautions to make sure that no curse or spell would kill him. He stopped briefly when they finally arrived in his office and turned to his wife. “Call the Aurors. No, call Potter and let him know how to get to China. I’m going to need his help with this. Tell him Albus is in danger; though he probably knows. Tell him to hurry.”

He reached for a quill on his desk and murmured a spell before placing it on his desk. “Give this to Potter. It’s a portkey and it will take him straight to where I am.”

He looked at her for a long moment. “If we’re not back in a couple of hours, alert the Aurors.”

Astoria nodded curtly and for whatever reason leaned forward to peck his lips, and a moment later, Draco touched his bracelet and Apparated to where Scorpius was.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the room where Xi Gin usually kept his captives. His eyes fell upon Scorpius, then Albus, noting that both of them were naked. The room was filled with the distinct smell of blood and sex, and his body started to tremble in rage. He gritted his teeth and his hand clenched around the dagger. “I’m going to fucking kill him,” he hissed, making Al and Scorp’s heads whirl around.

“Scorpius, Albus,” he said in a quick rush, moving forward and studying the collar around his son’s neck. He cursed and held his wand against the collar. “Incantus solinite, abrescus solus destros,” he hissed, the feel of Dark Magic rippling before the collar cracked and opened. He did the same to Albus’ collar and met his eyes for a brief moment, noting the panic in the young boy’s eyes. Scorpius held onto his dad and sobbed, then rushed to Albus and hugged him protectively.

Albus rubbed his neck, then held onto Scorpius, meeting Draco’s eyes for a brief moment. “Your father’s coming,” Draco told him, and his heart jumped at how Albus’ eyes brightened up.

A moment later, Harry appeared in the room as well. “Daddy!” Albus cried out in relief when he saw Harry.

“Albus,” Potter breathed and was at his son’s side a moment later, pulling him into a hug. Draco wanted to hold Albus as well but Potter would kill him if he knew anything about what had happened between the two of them.

He averted his eyes and looked around the room instead, giving the two of them a moment to themselves. “I’ll kill him,” Draco said slowly, locking eyes with Potter.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco, narrowing his eyes. “Good. Because if you don’t, I will.”

Draco nodded, then looked around the room and back at Potter. “Get them out of here.”

 

“We don’t have our wands,” Scorpius managed and Draco nodded, indicating that this was not important at the moment.

“I hate to say this but I might need your help. I… yes,” Draco reluctantly said, looking at Potter.

“I’ll go with you,” Scorpius stated with determination. “And don’t say I’m not old enough because Mr. Potter fought off Voldemort when he was my age!”

“But Scorpius—“

“Dad! You can’t make me not go with you!”

“…Scorpius, you’re naked,” Draco reminded him patiently. Scorpius looked down at himself, then shrugged.

“So?”

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his temples before exchanging a hopeless look with Potter.

Potter seemed to fight a smirk – stupid bastard – and then looked down at Scorpius, tilting his head up. “Listen Scorpius,” he said patiently and in a calming voice. “I need you to take care of Albus right now. Can you do that for me please? I know that coming with us seems exciting right now but it’s going to be dangerous and you don’t even have your wands.” He shook his head. “Just take Albus home and stay there with him. Please?”

Scorpius frowned, then gave a little pout. He sighed exasperatedly and dragged himself over to Albus, wrapping his arms around him and pouted again. “It’s not that it’s exciting,” he corrected Potter. “It’s that my dad needs help.”

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. “Then go now so Potter can come back faster.” He nodded to Potter, then turned away from then, examining the non-existent door.

Potter looked as if he was going to protest for a moment, then seemed to change his mind and just nodded before reaching for both children’s hands and Apparating them back to Malfoy Manor and leaving them in Astoria’s care.

Draco heard the crack of Apparation and knew that Potter was back. Draco just stood there, quietly running his wand over the walls before shouting out, “Xi Gin, if you have a qualm with me or my actions, you take it out on me!”

There was dark laughter and a moment later, Xi Gin appeared, seeming to melt out of the shadows which only now appeared unnaturally dark. His tunic was open in the front, showing off his chest, his thighs exposed in the light and simple clothing, his hair wild.

“It’s no use fighting. Don’t you think I’m a bit smarter than that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

He tilted his head to the side. “Really… Draconis,” Xi Gin purred the name in a certain voice, making Draco’s eyes go wide as the magic flowed into his body. He was supposed to be loyal to Xi Gin, wasn’t he? His eyes were slightly glazed. There was no reason for him to fight. Xi Gin was his ally, his friend, his lover…

No. He hadn’t been his lover for years. He blinked rapidly and lifted his wand again.

“Sectumsempra,” he snapped, slashing the wand and tearing a gash in Xi Gin’s chest. Xi Gin snarled savagely and shot back another spell wordlessly, casting purple flames. Draco dodged out of the way, crying out as the curse hit his right arm, and he started to gasp for breath. He collapsed onto the floor, only one side of his chest rising as he breathed, and he could taste the blood in his mouth. His right arm fell limp. “Merlin’s testes,” he gasped and managed to look up at Potter, relieved when the other man stepped forward.

“Crucio!” Potter snapped before looking at Malfoy over his shoulder. “You okay?” he asked, keeping his wand pointed at Xi Gin. Draco nodded briefly and let Potter lift him up onto the bed. He aimed his wand at Xi Gin as the man struggled to stand upright despite the Crucio. He looked around the room, spotting the dagger he’d brought.

“The dagger,” he managed, getting Potter’s attention to it. “It’s cursed. Should kill him.”

The pain in his side was almost unbearable but he tried to stay upright. Xi cast the wordless spell again, and Draco shoved Harry back away from it as the purple flame went for the green eyed male. Draco shouted out, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" and sliced his wand, cutting the man's head off. He fell to the floor, holding his right arm which was now dangling uselessly to his side.

Potter was panting and stared at Xi Gin as his head was sliced off, quirking a brow. "That... should do, I guess. As long as he doesn't have any more horcruxes," he stated. Draco stared at him and realized that Astoria must’ve told him about the horcruxes.

Potter got up and walked over to Xi Gin’s body, poking him with his foot and letting out a breath of relief when the Dark Wizard didn’t budge. He bent down and found the two boys’ wands in Xi Gin’s pocket, shoving them into his own. He stood up and turned around and stared at Draco, then helped him up, wrapping his arm around him.

“We have to get you to St. Mungo’s,” Potter murmured while Draco was still staring at the dead body of his former lover.

He leaned heavily into Harry, trying to catch his breath. "That was just too easy, though," he murmured, sounding confused. He’d expected that it would take much more to kill the other man. He winced and let Potter support his weight. "Not complaining. So not complaining. Healer, now?"

Potter smirked and Draco wanted to punch his stupid face.

~ * ~

Albus stared down at him, brushing his fingers gently over Draco’s knuckles. The healers had said he’d be just fine and would wake up soon, but Albus wasn’t going to rest until he was sure of that fact. He sat upright when Draco’s eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

“Draco! Thank Merlin, you’re all right,” he breathed, and after making sure that the door was closed and they were alone in the room, he leaned forward and kissed his lips briefly. “Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?”

Draco blinked for a moment and shook his head, croaking something.

“Oh,” Albus said and reached for the glass of water at Draco’s bedside, handing it to him and watching the older man gulp it down eagerly. He placed the empty glass back onto the nightstand and bit his lip hesitantly. “I’m so sorry,” he burst out, biting his lip. “It’s all my fault, I-“

But before he could continue, Draco lifted his hand and shook his head. “Don’t blame yourself for my mistakes, Albus,” he said softly, wrapping his hand around the younger boy’s. “I should’ve destroyed the portrait years ago, and it was me who put you and Scorpius in danger. So really it should be me who needs to apologize.”

He squeezed his hand and silver eyes searched green. “I’m sorry.”

Albus gave him a small smile and kissed his hand. “Well, you did save us and alert my dad, so it’s not like you’re the bad boy or anything.”

He gave him a small smile, then trailed his fingers over Draco’s bare wrist.

Draco blinked and stared down at his wrist which was indeed bare. “What...,” he started, searching Albus’ face.

Albus smiled and blushed a little. “After you saved us, I made dad talk to the Ministry so they’d take it off.”

Draco stared at him, completely overwhelmed.

With the last of his strength, he pushed himself up and cupped the back of Albus’ neck, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. When he pulled back, Albus’ eyes were closed, his cheeks adorably flushed which made Draco smile. Still so beautiful, so innocent…

The door opened and someone cleared his throat, and when Draco looked up, he saw Potter with a disapproving frown on his face. “Come on, Albus. Time to go.”

Albus nodded and bit his lip. “In a minute, dad,” he said softly and Harry nodded.

“Potter,” Draco said before he could leave. He locked eyes with him for a long moment, then nodded. “Thank you.”

Harry stared back at him and looked like he was going to say something for a moment but then changed his mind and just nodded before walking away to wait for Albus.

Albus bit his lip and gave Draco a tentative smile. “Scorpius and Astoria are in the waiting room,” he said softly. “They’ll be here in a minute.”

He was quiet for a moment. “Well, I guess this is goodbye for now,” he said softly and rose to his feet. He turned to leave but then changed his mind and leaned forward again, giving Draco one last, long, passionate kiss. “I’ll see you next holidays.”

He winked and walked to the door, turning around to blow Draco another kiss before disappearing.

And Draco smiled.


End file.
